Reviving the dead
by Aurora Denain
Summary: To save the world, sometime personal sacrifices must be made.


Disclaimer: I do not own Heroes or any of the other regarded material, it is the property of NBC and the creaters of the show. I am only borrowing and intend no infringment on any existing copy rights.

AN: Okay, writersblock is hard to work through, and it's something I've been dealing with for the last few months. To try and get over it I have forced my self to look else where for insperation. I'm not really sure if I've found it here, but this idea was toying with me and I couldn't sleep so I figured I'd give it a try. This is meant to be kinda AU, since the confirmed death of Elle, but the relenting fact that Kristin Bell is signed on for a few more eps. is confusing everyone right now. Any way it's just a one shot but I hope you enjoy it, and please review!

* * *

Reviving the Dead

For a moment, right before the world snapped back into perfect clarity, it was like she didn't exist. It was an odd feeling, deep in the pit of her stomach and she wasn't really sure if she liked it or not. Shacking her head to brush off the feeling she let her hazel eyes roam over the deserted stretch of beach they had landed on. Turning towards her companion she scrunched her nose just slightly. "You're sure this is the right spot?"

Her dark companion gave a single solemn nod. "I may not have been myself at the time, but it is etched into my mind forever." he spoke softly, the barest hint of an accent coloring his words with a foreign tint. Nodding just the same she turned her gave back to the beach and began walking. An uneasy feeling crept up on her with every step she took, as though her very soul was telling her this was the wrong thing to do.

She saw what she was looking for soon in any case, the distinct outline in the sand drawing her eye. Marching through the rain dampened sand her heels sunk deep with every step, slowing her more then she would have liked. On closure examination of the object she let out a long string of curses. "Son of bitch! He burnt her!" Looking back towards her companion his dark eyes shifted from her to the body and back again.

"Does this make a difference?" His eyes settled on her as she sunk to the ground to get a closer look.

Shaking her head she began pulling things from her jacket pocket. "No, or at least it shouldn't. She's been gone less then six hours, she'll come back just fine." Opening the package with her teeth she pulled out the hypodermic needle from within. Shrugging off her jacket she plunged the needle into her arm watching closely as the deep red liquid filled up the syringe. Pulling it from her arm she watched in some twisted fascination as the skin knit itself together again. Turning back towards the pron body in the sand she quickly pushed it into the arm, wincing only slightly that it slide through the charred flesh.

Setting back on her heels she waited nervously for it to take it's affect. Her breath came out in an unsteady puff as the bodies flesh began to pale and shift back to normal, features clearing as the charring seemed to melt away. Lungs filling with air again the body shuddered as red lips parted and coughed. An almost soft smile took over her face as she looked down outstretching a hand. "Welcome back... Elle." Electric blue eyes snapped open as a hand reached out to grasp her's.

Hours later, as she set outside the halfway home they had found not far from Costa Verde, she honestly wondered if she had done the right thing. "If you are not sure, I have to ask why you did it at all."

Glancing at her companion out of the corner of her eye she frowned slightly. "She's going to be needed, and very shortly at that. I may not agree with it but it's what's going to be needed. He'll need her help in the days to come." Looking out over the vacant parking lot her shoulders slumped slightly. "He'll need her far more than he ever needed me."

A strong hand gripped her shoulder. "Then we must go." Looking back at him she nodded, tears welling in her eyes. "Before we do, I have to ask that you are sure this is all you wish to do?"

Contemplating it for a moment she nodded. "Elle Bishop is very important in the planes to stop the world from splitting. I have no choice, Hiro, take me home." Not saying another word he nodded, placing a hand on her shoulder once more. If any one had been looking out of the front of Rasher house they would have seen a man in black and a blonde woman disappear into thine air, as though they had never been there at all.

end


End file.
